


Birds

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Origami.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Birds

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'fold'

"Then flip is over and fold like this..." Sakura glanced over to where Maria was following along with her instructions. So far, so good. Maria would definitely have a decent-looking bird, made out of brightly-colored paper, when finished. And on her first try, too, which impressed Sakura.

A couple of steps later, they had a pair of birds sitting side by side and Maria was grinning widely.

"Can I do another?" she asked, and Sakura nodded. "I want to give one to my sister and my brother."

Oh... Sakura smiled. She obviously had a few more to make, then, herself.


End file.
